Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display (OLED) panel.
Description of the Prior Art
Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices, which are lightweight and consume a small amount of power, have been commonly utilized in the fields of flat panel display devices. However, the LCD display is a non-emissive device which does not generate light by itself, and has drawbacks associated with brightness, contrast ratio, viewing angle, enlargement, and the like.
Accordingly, a new flat display device that may overcome the drawbacks of the LCD device has been actively researched. An organic light emitting display (OLED) device, as one of the new flat display devices, is a light emitting device that generates light by itself and thus, has excellent brightness, viewing angle, and contrast ratio properties, in comparison with the existing LCD device. Also, the OLED device does not need a backlight, and thus may be designed to be lightweight and thin and is advantageous from the perspective of power consumption.
An OLED panel of the OLED device displays an image using light emitted from an organic light emitting device connected to a thin film transistor of each pixel area. The light emitting device forms an organic light emitting layer that is formed of organic compounds, between an anode and a cathode, and corresponds to a device that generates light by applying an electromagnetic field, is driven by a low voltage, consumes a relatively small amount of power, is lightweight, and is manufactured on top of a flexible substrate.
A light emitting scheme associated with a direction of emission of an OLED device is classified into a top emission scheme and a bottom emission scheme. According to the bottom emission scheme, when a pixel (P) malfunctions, there is difficulty in specifying the repair location through a black matrix. Also, the electric properties of a transistor are deteriorated due to the uneven surface of the black matrix.